disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie (Disney and Sega Human Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Good morning apartment! Ready to start the day! Jumpin' Jacks! Hit 'em! One! Two! Three! I am so pumped up! Yes! Overpriced coffee! * Timber Spruce (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree): That is 37 dollars. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Awesome! Oh my gosh! I love this song! Arghhh no! Guys, wait up! Where am I? * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): Come with me if you wanna not die. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): What is happening? * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): You are the Special. And the prophecy states that you are the most important person in the universe. That's you, right? * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Yes! That's me! * Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Relax everybody. I'm here. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo: Wilbur Finletter? AWESOME! * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Who are you here to see? * Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): I'm here to see your butt. * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Oh my gosh! * Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Pow! Wham! First try! * (Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) Clip): My fellow Master Builders. * Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Hello! * Newton (Ned's Newt): Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen plans to end the world as we know it. There is yet one hope. The Special has arisen. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): I know what you are thinking. He is the least qualified person to lead us. And you are right! * Charlie Brown (It's a Great Big Pumpkin, Charlie Brown): A House divided against itself will be better than this. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Charlie Brown! I am not the Special. I'm just a regular normal guy! * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): You have the ability to be the Special because I believe in you. * Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Hunters! Destroy him! * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): Aloha loser! * Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): We'll wing it. It's a bat-pun. * Danny (Tourettes Guy): Take him to the melting chamber. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Isn't there supposed to also be a good man? * William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On): Hi, buddy. Would you like a glass of water? * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): Yeah,actually. * Danny (Tourettes Guy): Too bad! * Newton (Ned's Newt): We're entering your mind. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): What? * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): I don't think he has ever had an original thought. * Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo): That's not true! Introducing the double-decker couch! So everyone can watch TV together and be buddies! * Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo): That's literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard. * Newton (Ned's Newt): Let me handle this. That idea is just the worst. * Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): To the Bat Mobile! Dang it! * Thumbelina : To the Invisible Jet! Dang it! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The LEGO Movie Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Trailers